I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handheld wireless communication devices. More particularly, the invention concerns a wireless communication device with pre-loaded static objects and user-installed dynamic objects. The device includes various initiators, which request execution of an object by submitting a unique object-ID to an object manager, whereupon the object manager identifies the requested object, its entry point, and object class and then activates the requested object.
II. Description of the Related Art
Wireless telephones are more popular today than ever. And, with increasing consumer demand for wireless services, manufacturers have responded to meet that demand and to provide wireless telephones with ever improving compactness and functionality. Longstanding functions of wireless telephones include user-operated menus for setting ring volume/tone, utilizing vibrate mode, storing telephone number in memory, etc. Further, many wireless telephones include built-in programs to perform computing tasks such as voice recognition, video games, diagnostics, network communications, and more.
In addition to these built-in functions, engineers at QUALCOMM Inc. envision that the next generation of wireless phones will offer customers the ability to self-download new programs from remote servers via wireless link, and self-install those programs for local use on that phone. One challenge in this area is designing sufficiently compact, economical, and powerful telephone circuitry that enables its subcomponents to initiate static applications, built-in to the telephone, as well as dynamic applications downloaded by the customer.